


Catching Lightning

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, and OT3 because my babies, and lawstein, each chapter will be based off a song, gotta include perrmonde, hi, i'll do different types of songs, unrelated to each other unless i tell y'all otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be based off of a song. Basically just one shots, unrelated to each other unless I tell y'all otherwise :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'll upload a chapter soon :-)


	2. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Katy Perry song, "The One That Got Away."

Laura never, ever imagined breaking up with Carmilla.

 

Really, she never imagined them getting together in the first place. They met when Laura was a junior and Carmilla was a senior; and they didn't get along. At all. Laura's girlfriend at the time, Danny, had been friends with Carmilla, and brought her along to a few outings between their group of friends. Laura, originally, had tried to be nice--really. But maybe the reason she didn't like Carmilla was because she replaced Danny's best friend, Betty, who had gone to college.

 

Either way, Laura never saw a lot of things coming with Carmilla. Whether it was being friends with her, or breaking up with her, or getting matching tattoos, or living together. She didn't see any of that ever happening before.

 

But it did. And she missed it. A lot.

 

The two bantered back and forth, until one day when Laura had seen Carmilla getting into a fist fight with some guy twice her size, which was when Laura stepped in and...ending up breaking her nose trying to defend Carmilla (which she had to explain to her dad later.)

 

Of course, Laura's dad didn't see Carmilla as a good influence, but Laura insisted that he give her a chance. She invited Carmilla out to dinner with both of them, and Carmilla was overall really polite and ended up being fairly liked by Mr. Hollis.

 

And what was once coming over to take care of Laura on the weekends while her nose healed, they soon found that even after Laura's nose healed, Carmilla kept coming over.

 

A few months went by, and Lafontaine started suspecting things. Laura denied everything, but eventually she confronted Carmilla. She said to her--"Listen, if you don't have feelings for me, fine, but if you do--just tell me."

 

It wasn't until prom night when Danny had been grounded, so Laura went to prom with LaF and Perry. Then Carmilla showed up.

 

"Carm? What're you doing here?" Laura asked, ignoring her phone buzzing, which she knew it was probably Danny. "I thought you said prom wasn't your thing."

 

"It's not." she said. "But you're here, you look really beautiful, Xena isn't here, and I...I wanna make this night special. I mean, not that I care or anything, but--"

 

"Carm, that's so sweet." Laura replied, hugging her. She smiled, smelling Carmilla's shirt, which had been sprayed with what smelled heavenly. She was wearing leather pants, a white button up and a black tie, and wow, did she look good. Laura then realized that Carmilla had called her beautiful; which only made her growing crush on her, well, grow.

 

"Cupcake, I love it when you hug me, but I came here for a reason. Can we, uh, dance?" she asked nervously, but just barely made it sound casual.

 

So they spent the night dancing and having fun, and afterwards Carmilla drove Laura home. She walked her to the door, and the two were laughing at something stupid, when Laura started looking at Carmilla's lips. When she looked up, she saw Carmilla was looking at her lps too.

 

And that's how she ended up kissing Carmilla at midnight on her porch.

 

_______________

Laura didn't want to cheat on Danny, but she didn't know how to exactly tell her she had kissed her best friend. The next day at school, Laura and Carmilla didn't talk at all--even though Carmilla's locker was only ten lockers away from Laura's. Danny walked up, and Laura had planned to tell her. But then Carmilla walked up.

 

Laura gave her a look of, "Carm! That's not the plan." But Carmilla didn't listen. "Xena," she said. "I know you'll probably kick my ass for this. And I'm sorry I did this to you but I'm not sorry it happened. I kissed Laura last night and--I'm in love with her."

 

Danny's eyes grew wide and she started laughing.

 

Actually laughing.

 

"Well it's about time you admitted it." she said. "Wow, I thought you two would be oblivious to it forever."

 

After that, Laura and Carmilla began dating, and you'd think it'd be awkward, but it wasn't. Danny had no problem with it. She completely supported their relationship, and things went back to the way they were, almost. Just with Laura dating Carmilla instead.

 

They dated throughout the remainder of Laura's high school years, and the summer after graduation, they got matching tattoos, which were a constellation that Carmilla compared to Laura, because, "Cupcake, I swear I see it when I look into your eyes."

 

Lots happened after that. They were no longer teenagers who could only go out on weekends, did homework together, or made out in the back of Carmilla's car. They were young adults and they wanted to move in together, so they did.

 

It was perfect--for a while.

 

Until one day, when they got into an argument like no other. They'd always been able to get past their arguments, but not this one. And when Laura woke up the next day, Carmilla's stuff was gone and so was Carmilla.

 

Someone told Laura that they'd seen Carmilla every now and then, playing guitar outside of a few shops, trying to make money. Someone said she'd gotten a job as a waitress. Someone said she'd been going to college.

 

But Laura didn't know the truth until one day when she recieved a letter in the mail.

 

_Hi, uh, so if Laura Hollis doesn't live here anymore, could you send this to her? Wherever she is, please just send it to her._

_Hi, cupcake. I wanted to write to you because I haven't spoken to you since that day and I'm not gonna lie, you're all I think about. Not in a "I miss you" way, but I've been wondering how you're doing. If you ever got your Journalism degree like you said you would. I know you probably did, you were so determined. Listen, uh, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened. I never meant those words I said to you and I know it's too late to tell you that now. But I didn't mean a word I said. I loved you and I didn't mean anything I said to you that night. I miss you. A lot. Okay, fine, this is an I miss you letter, but still. We could never work now, but I miss you. And sometimes I think about those days in high school when it was so much easier. We'd sneak out and go stargazing, most of the time doing much more than that...we'd go to the movies, I remember going on dates with you. I did everything with you, cupcake. You taught me how to play checkers since I never learned and we had adventures together. I'll always cherish that, cupcake._

_I wanted to tell you that I'm moving back to Silas with my sister Mattie and my brother Will. I know you never liked Mattie, but Will likes you and he tells me I need to call you. But I'm scared. I don't want to get turned down again._

_But if I were to ask you....would you say yes?_

_Or am I just always going to be the one that got away?_

_-Carmilla Karnstein_


End file.
